SAINT SEIYA: El Lado Más Oscuro del Océano
by Eclipsa Darko
Summary: Una extraña amenaza desde las profundidades del Océano Pacífico y una diosa desaparecida causan problemas en los Santuarios de la Tierra y el Mar. En las lejanas de tierras de Inverness, alguien recibe información demasiado importante. ¿Realmente es todo como parece?


_**SAINT SEIYA:**_

 _ **El Lado Más Oscuro del Océano.**_

 **Apertura: Sucesos llamativos.**

 **Inverness. Orillas del Lago Ness.**

 _11:43 am_

No dudó ni un momento más, y caminó hasta que el agua cubrió sus rodillas. El hombre tras ella estiró la mano, como intentando alcanzarle, pero se contuvo aunque manteniéndose en guardia. Saga de Géminis sabía muy bien que el agua no era el elemento más confiable.

Por otro lado, ella tenía en cuenta que esas aguas no iban a hacerle daño nunca.

"No tan dentro, Nizza" le advirtió.

La aludida se volvió a mirarle a través su máscara. Saga no vio su expresión, pero supo que la Santo no le dedicó compresión con aquel gesto. Mejor le ignoraba un rato y se concentraba en su labor. El frío de aquellas oscuras aguas le hizo sentir un hermoso latido. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verse! Se tranquilizó mentalmente. Ya habría tiempo para ponerse al día.

Suspiró. Por un extraño instinto, juntó las manos en posición de plegaria. El tintineo de la armadura de Eridanis resonó por todo el lugar cuando sus manos hicieron contacto.

" _Dama del lago, no salgas: Este ruego te hago…_ " comenzó a recitar en gaélico escocés. " _Recuerda que cuando el sol luce, no hay peligro: Tu voz no nos seduce._ "

 **Fondo del Lago Ness.**

 _En esos momentos._

Mantenía los ojos cerrados, sí. Pero estaba completamente despierta. Era extraño que aquella criatura le hablara cuando el sol estaba tan visible.

" _¿Por qué debemos confiar en ti?"_ cuestionó desde su mente, tal y como aquel extraño ser volvía contactarle todas las veces.

" _No soy tan peligroso como piensas, Undine de Afang."_ habló el ser _._

" _Si toda la información que me has dado es cierta, entonces sabes que es sumamente peligroso."_

" _Es totalmente peligroso. Pero ganarás más de lo que crees."_

" _¿Yo? Creí que el que ganaba eras tú."_

" _La destrucción de mi medio hermano es la mejor ganancia de todas, pero tú, Calixta, estás por tener mucho más de lo que yo obtendré con la muerte del Soñador."_

Pareció pensarlo.

" _No puedo exponer tan fácilmente la Flor."_ recordó.

" _Si haces todo justo como te digo, entonces tendrás éxito en tu misión."_

No había mucho qué decir. Sin siquiera pronunciarlo, Calixta tenía que confiar en aquel ente.

" _Te daré una pequeña protección. Sólo porque me agradas."_ habló burlón el ser.

Sintió un extraño calor en su hombro derecho, pero permaneció con los ojos cerrados.

" _Mi símbolo te dará algo de inmunidad en aquella ciudad muerta. Debes ser cuidadosa pues no deben descubrir que mantienes contacto conmigo."_

" _Entendido."_

Algo fuera de las aguas le hizo prestar atención. Un cántico.

" _Hora de despertar, Nessie…"_ fue la última frase de aquella presencia que tanto le había seguido por esos días, antes de cortar el contacto telepático.

Hora de salir.

 **Orillas del Lago Ness.**

 _Un momento después._

Nada. ¿Acaso había despertado antes de ellos llegar?

Miró a Saga. El hombre leyó su confusión tras su rostro cubierto. Éste se había cruzado de brazos, y le indicó con la cabeza que mirase hacia adelante, lo que la pelicastaña hizo de inmediato.

La oscilación del agua había cambiado. Poco a poco, las azules aguas oscuras se tornaron negro puro: Había despertado.

Lentamente comenzó a emerger aquella figura conocida por ambos, caminando en su dirección. Sus cabellos azules se tornaban un poco más oscuros de lo normal debido a la humedad, derramando el líquido por toda su pálida piel. Sus ojos rojos se fijaron en la mujer que acababa de recitar. La escama solía sentirse un poco más fría cuando acababa de salir de guarida acuática.

"Buen día, Dama del Lago." le saludó la plateada cruzándose de brazos despreocupadamente.

"Nizza…" suspiró con una sonrisa de gusto.

No pudo evitar abrazar a la Santo en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Nizza tranquilamente correspondió. No es que no quisiera romperle los huesos del gusto de verle una vez más, pero era una situación bastante seria la que les llevaba a buscarle.

"Hola, _tío_ Saga." saludó al dorado burlona.

"Qué gusto verte, Calixta." respondió serio el mayor de los gemelos.

No había que ser un genio para saber a qué se debía aquella visita.

" _Phiuthar._ " miró a Nizza. "Es mejor entrar al castillo. Aunque sinceramente no les esperaba a ustedes."

La aludida estuvo a punto de responder cuando Saga dio un paso hacia ambas.

"Hablemos todo adentro, ¿está bien?. Podemos comer algo mientras." habló el hombre con una media sonrisa, calmando un poco lo tenso de aquella situación.

Calixta asintió y miró a Eridanis, quien le tomó la mano para encaminarse a su hogar. Saga ayudó a ambas a salir de las aguas.

Aún con lo serio del caso, qué gusto le daba verles.

 **Santuario de Athena. Sala del trono.**

 _En esos momentos._

Habían más gente de la habitual junto a ella, y eso le incomodaba un poco.

El suceso de hacía ya tres días había puesto a todo el Santuario en alerta desde entonces.

 _Flashback._

 _ **Estancias de Athena. Habitación principal.**_

 _3:06 am_

 _Había despertado ya tres veces en esas pocas horas desde que su cabeza reposó en su almohada a la hora de dormir. Definitivamente algo tenía alerta a su espíritu de diosa._

 _Escaneó el lugar una vez más con su cosmos, pero no logró encontrar nada, como las veces anteriores. Saori suspiró derrotada y se levantó de la cama. No se molestó en calzarse las zapatillas pero se puso una bata y salió del lugar. Quizá caminar le ayudaría a despejarse un poco y así, el sueño vendría solo._

 _La vista de su habitación le mostraba lo esplendoroso y enorme que era su Santuario. Sonrió ante tal visión: Las doce casas apenas iluminadas por las antorchas extendidas a lo largo del camino, y la bóveda celeste claramente extendida en aquella parte tan rural que se encontraban. Es cierto que habían ya varios equipos eléctricos en todo el Santuario, pero al menos la iluminación quería que fuese lo más conservadora y tradicional posible._

 _Algo se movió a sus espaldas. Hubo una ráfaga._

" _¿Seiya?" tentó la diosa. Su Santo más fiel solía hacer rondas nocturnas cerca de ella y sus estancias, pero no obtuvo respuesta. "¿Shion? ¿Aioros?"_

 _Nada. Quizá Kiki trataba de hacerle una broma nocturna. Sí: ¡Eso debía ser!_

" _¡Uno, dos, tres para ti, Kiki!" dijo risueña acercándose a una columna no muy lejana a ella, en donde algo parecía esconderse._

" _No puedo..."_

 _Esto le hizo retroceder. Esa voz definitivamente no la conocía._

" _¿Quién eres?" cuestionó temerosa. Su lado humano le estaba traicionando justo este día. Ni siquiera llevó a Niké con ella._

" _No puedo hacerte daño… Eres muy hermosa…"_

 _Eso sí que no se lo esperaba._

 _El invasor encendió su cosmos, por lo que la diosa instintivamente se cubrió con los brazos, y desapareció casi al instante a través de un extraño portal. ¿Acaso la visión le falló o lo que traía puesto era una escama?_

 _Entonces el caos se desató: Saori nunca supo en qué momento los Doce Santos, llegaron a junto a ella. En medio todo ese mar de emociones, pudo apenas escuchar a Shion decir que alguien había estado en las estancias de la diosa, pues dejó un rastro muy particular: pétalos de nenúfar._

" _Escama…" pronunció Saori en un susurro casi inaudible._

" _Que alguien contacte a Poseidón. Esto no es gracioso." fueron las últimas palabras que pudo escuchar provenientes del Patriarca. La diosa comenzó a sentir cómo las piernas dejaban de responderle, cayendo en la inconsciencia de un momento a otro._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Aquella madrugada, Julián acudió al llamado inmediatamente, acompañado de Kanon y Priss de Zethus, una Santo plateada al servicio de la diosa. La discusión con el dios de los mares casi le vale su amistad con su sobrina, quien ni se dio por enterada.

Seiya se mantenía junto a ella, acompañado de Mu. Éste último estaba más que nada como apoyo moral a la diosa ante todo el escándalo que reinaba en la sala del trono.

Dohko le ofreció un té de manzanilla a su diosa. La chica lo agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón, y comenzó a beberlo de poco en poco.

Le habían preguntado las cosas miles de veces desde entonces, y el interrogatorio no acababa. Aunque hubo ciertos detalles que prefirió reservarse para ella misma.

"¡Ya basta!" exclamó estresada: No le dejaban acabar su té. "Ni siquiera intentó hacerme daño. Estaba vulnerable y sin Niké."

"Calma, Saori." le habló Seiya sonriendo tranquilo.

"¡ESTOY CALMADA!" le respondió. Una gota rodó por la cabeza del Santo de Sagitario.

Esta no iba a ser una mañana tranquila precisamente.

Milo de Escorpio entró abriendo ambas puertas él mismo. No se detuvo a ver quiénes estaban en totalidad, pero de reojo reconoció a Priss de Zethus, Argol de Perseo, Shaka y Death Mask. A la primera era un poco raro verle en el Santuario. Usualmente estaba en Atlantis con Dragón Marino. Quizás la situación se había tornado más seria de lo pensado.

"Señorita Athena." le saludó hincándose.

"De pié, Milo." le indicó la diosa.

"Saga y Nizza llegaron a Inverness hace una hora." informó Escorpio una vez que se hubo incorporado. Priss escuchó atenta.

"Priss" la aludida miró a la diosa. "¿Tienes alguna novedad? Al parecer en el Santuario Marino no quieren ningún trato conmigo."

"Lo lamento, señorita. Aún nadie contacta conmigo."

Saori había recibido muy poca información. Eso, o simplemente su cabeza aún no salía de los recuerdos de aquella noche.

"Sé que necesitamos la información sobre los eventos suscitados, pero creo que la señorita Athena necesita descansar." sentenció Dohko, a quien Saori miró agradecida. Shion pareció considerarlo.

"En cuanto tengamos las noticias podremos informarte." le aseguró Seiya con una mano en su hombro. Saori posó su mano sobre la suya, provocándole un leve sonrojo al representante del Centauro.

"Gracias, Seiya." dijo con toda honestidad. ¿Qué sería de ella sin su apoyo incondicional?

"En ese caso regresaré a Aries." habló Mu tranquilo. "Si a la señorita no le importa, claro." miró a su diosa, quien afirmó levemente con la cabeza.

Seiya sabía bien que Saori estaba agotada física y mentalmente, pues casi no emitía palabras más que las necesarias.

"Gracias por el té, Dohko. También puedes volver a Libra, si así lo deseas."

"Regresaré con más té en cuanto esté despierta, señorita. Con permiso."

Poco a poco, todos comenzaron a retirarse, hasta que sólo quedaron Priss, Shion y Seiya con ella.

"Puedes dar tu informe completo, Zethus." habló Shion serio mientras se quitaba el casco.

Athena le miró atenta. Sabía que Shion estaba simplemente esperando que todos se retiraran para que Priss rindiera cuentas. Todo esto tenía que ver con el problema con Julián.

La Santo asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso al frente.

"Recibimos informes hace tres días exáctamente sobre una extraña presencia en Inverness. Por obvias razones es que Kanon… es decir, el General de Dragón Marino y yo nos pusimos en contacto con Afang."

"¿Afang?" cuestionó Seiya curioso.

"La Undine de Afang. También es un General de Poseidón. Le llaman el _Nexus,_ pues es el portador, o portadora en este caso, de la Flor de la Eternidad. Su lugar es el lago Ness" ´le explicó Athena paciente y miró a la Santo. "Y es la alumna directa de Priss y Kanon…"

Priss se abrazó a sí misma y suspiró con un cariño casi maternal.

"Continua, Priss." le instó Shion.

La mujer volvió a su postura firme.

"Calixta nos informó que un extraño ser le ha contactado desde entonces. Se presentó con el nombre de Hastur… Y le dio información bastante llamativa."

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" cuestionó Seiya, casi sin entender. Shion le pidió paciencia con algunas señas.

"Le habló la hundida ciudad de R'lyeh, la morada del Muerto Soñador."

"¡Cthulhu!" exclamó Shion. Saori se llevó las manos a la boca mostrando total sorpresa, mientras que Seiya abrió grandes los ojos. Priss asintió.

"Hastur le habló sobre los Profundos, gente que venera al Soñador y que espera su despertar… Pero por ahora hay alguien más en el mando de R'lyeh… La diosa desaparecida por tres milenios: La señora Anfítrite."

Saori casi se va de espaldas, de no ser por Seiya y Shion que le sostuvieron a tiempo.

"Se dice que sus cuerpos humanos han reencarnado desde entonces en R'lyeh, bajo las protección de los seis dioses primigenios de los profundos encabezados por el soñador, quienes son representados por seis guerreros portadores de sus armaduras, también hechas de Oricalco. La parte más interesante de este asunto, es que el protector personal de Anfítrite y principal guerrero, es su hermano gemelo…"

"Si la señorita Anfítrite está a salvo en R'lyeh no entiendo porqué simplemente no van a buscarle y le piden que regrese." Shion ladeó la cabeza.

Saori negó.

"Anfítrite estaba harta de las infidelidades de Poseidón y huyó en la forma de su avatar humano. Lo poco que puedo recordar es que estuvo alojada aquí un tiempo, pero cuando mi tío descubrió su ubicación ella simplemente se fue sin avisarme siquiera. Apolo me dijo que la última vez que le vio, un dios marino primigenio se la llevaba con él a las profundidades."

"¿Entonces la señora Anfítrite fue raptada?" cuestionó Shion.

"No, Shion. Ella iba por propia voluntad con el dios… Creo que es ella misma quien oculta ahora R'lyeh."

"Según la información de Hastur, el panorama para Anfítrite no es muy bueno. El dios soñador simplemente se había mantenido juntando fuerzas todo este tiempo. Se dice que su cuerpo está listo para el sacrificio de la diosa y así emerger y destruir todo lo conocido… Supongo que la visita que le hicieron a usted era para llevarle su cosmos también."

"¡ESO NUNCA!" exclamó Sagitario apretando los puños.

Las palabras de Priss tenían sentido, pero… el supuesto enviado de R'lyeh simplemente no pudo ni acercarse. O mejor dicho, no quiso hacerlo. " _No puedo hacerte daño… Eres muy hermosa…"_ resonó con fuerza en la cabeza de la diosa de la tierra.

 **Profundidades del Océano Pacífico. Jardines principales.**

 _5:42 pm_

Miraba la bóveda celeste improvisada por las inquietas aguas oceánicas. No faltaba mucho para ver el anochecer. Recostada en el césped, sus cabellos cobalto se esparcían por todo el rededor de su cabeza cual aureola. Sus enormes ojos rosa se maravillaron a ver al tiburón nadando justo sobre ella, sus hermosas y pálidas manos simularon acariciarle.

"Ainara…" le llamó una profunda voz.

La chica no perdió la sonrisa y se incorporó, encontrándose con con esa figura tan conocida.

No muy lejos, en el umbral de las enormes puertas que conducían a su jardín favorito, un chico de ojos naranjas le miraba atento y con una sonrisa tranquila. Llevaba una brillante escama que resaltaba en su piel tan pálida como la de ella. Sus cabellos azul marino los llevaba recogidos en una alta cola de caballo.

"¡Arsen!" exclamó contenta corriendo hacia él. Ni siquiera su vaporoso vestido iba a impedirle abrazar a su persona favorita. "¡Te extrañé mucho, hermano!"

"Ya estoy aquí, pequeña." sonrió tranquilo. "¿Cómo están las cosas por aquí?"

"Iguales que siempre… pero tú…" habló temerosa. "¿Tú pudiste encontrarte con Athena?

Por toda respuesta, el guerrero asintió una vez, provocando la enorme sonrisa de su hermana.

"¿Cómo es ella?" cuestionó emocionada mientras le guiaba a una banca cercana.

"Es muy hermosa, Ai… Muy hermosa…" recalcó. La chica sonrió traviesa entendiendo muy bien lo que pasaba. "¿Qué?" el que parecía no entender era él.

"¡TE GUSTA ATHENA!"

"Todas las diosas son hermosas, Ainara. Es decir, sólo mírate."

"Dices eso porque soy tu hermana… y por Dagón."

Arsen rió. Trataba de no pensar mucho en el tema de Dagón.

"¡¿QUÉ TIENE ATHENA QUE TODO EL MUNDO SE MUERE POR ELLA?!

Los ojos de Ainara se habían hecho un poco más oscuros. Anfítrite al timón.

"Tranquilízate, dulce señora." Arsen nunca demostraba miedo, aunque la diosa parecía un auténtico demonio. ¿De dónde había salido eso de _diosa de los mares en calma_?

"¡TRANQUILIZARSE AL CUERNO!"

Arsen suspiró fastidiado.

"Simplemente quieres pelear y no estoy de humor para eso."

"Escúchame bien, mortal no me vengas con…"

Sí, esto era demasiado para él. Había otra persona que amaba pelear con ella.. o mejor idcho, que amaba verla con intenciones de pelear y su mera presencia le calmaba. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Al momento de exhalar, sus ojos se habían tornado un poco más oscuros.

"¡Dagón!" la diosa se apenó demasiado y bajó la cabeza..

"No te avergüences conmigo, dulce señora de los mares."

La diosa sonrió más tranquila y le tomó las manos. Lo de Athena podía esperar un poco más.

 **Continuará.**


End file.
